The increasing availability of wireless network access, both wireless macro network access and wireless local area network access, has resulted in a large portion of the population using mobile stations. As used herein, a mobile station includes a wireless interconnect telephone, dispatch telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), handheld data terminal and/or the like. These mobile stations can store various types of data including contacts, events, tasks and the like. Originally most mobile stations, such as wireless telephones, received data in an isolated fashion, wherein data was entered directly into the mobile station, and accessible only via the mobile station. However, recent advances have allowed data to be entered via one device, such as a personal computer, and synchronized with another device, such as a mobile station.